but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalandra
The awakened and outspoken Construct A beautiful woman to any who glance at her, a feared adversary to any who cross her, Kalandra is a very good natured biological golem created by the Dungeon Keeper Jarlwick the Vile. She currently works for the Dungeon Keeper Merlin as the inteligence operative in charge of all Zyreema operations. Abilities and Skills Kalandra, even on close inspection, is indistinguishable from any normal human. Only if she were sliced open would you see the intricate work and widespread physical augmentation that went into crafting her. Other than going into a pseudo-meditative rest state for four hours each day, Kalandra never gets tired or needs sleep. She does not need to ingest food or water but still chooses to do so on a daily basis because "she enjoys the flavor". Her muscles, organs and even bones are well at a superhuman level. She is stronger and can move faster then a regular human to a point where even Hongshir has acknowledged her as superior to him when it comes to pure physical fortitude. Some of her senses are also as keen as that of a wild animal, with a truly experiential sense for danger that has saved her life on countless occasions. She is also resistant, and sometimes downright immune, to certain poisons and toxic substances. She also heals from injury twice as fast as any human would. The dark past under Jarlvick the Vile Jarlwick the Vile, at the cost the lives of dozens of people he kidnapped as test subjects, perfected a method of crafting not only a superhuman body from only base elements but also is the only person in recorded history to succeed in implanting a soul (that he tore out form one of the victims of his research) over three centuries before Mordred's invasion of Albion. The final result of his experiments was "Kalandra", a living superhuman flesh golem. After her "birth" she worked under Jarlwick as an assistant, secretary and assassin, her superhuman senses and physical abilities making her an outstanding bodyguard and unparalleled killer within Jarlwick's Dungeon - until she began to develop emotions over time. Jarlwick created Kalandra in the image of a woman he had loved but could never have. She, a simple girl from the country, did not have it in her to love someone who chose to do evil as a Dungeon Keeper and severed all her connections with Jarlwick when hd began walking down the wicked path. So when Kalandra began to question the motives for her orders Jarlwick began to see history repeating himself. But, for better or worse, Kalandra was his life's work. Too precious to him to simply destroy he began to distance himself from her until eventually putting her under the direct supervision of his Head Warlock: Thomas Garl. While the two barely had a conscience between them, the hollow doll and the heartless man soon began to have a profound impact on each other, eventually forming a father-daughter-like relationship. But this "calm" period of Kalandra's life did not last long. After Thomas got wind of Jarlwick seriously considering to scrap Kalandra the two decided to escape from the Dungeon, only for their plan to fail and for the two to be captured. But, in a twist of fate, before Jarlwick could properly punish them he came under attack by an alliance of several Dungeon Keepers led by Keeper Mukrezar who sought to end their powerful rival before he could amass even more power. Jarlwick was felled in the attack and the duo of Kalandra and Thomas, along with Jarlwick's Horned Reaper were turned to stone by one of the enemy Keepers and sealed away in a secluded vault Dungeon where they slept encased in rock for over two and a half centuries. Their suspended state broken by the presence of Ril Veius. Present day activities After being awoken by the newbie Keeper Kalandra, along with Thomas, the Horned Reaper and the newly arrived Hongshir joined Ril's Dungeon as his first minions. Since then she has been an indispensable part of the Dungeons organization structure. Since waking up Kalandra has taken up a myriad of positions within the Dungeon, eventually settling down into the position of Head Field Operative in The Underworld until the events at the Pale Wing auction house, after which was transferred as the Head Field Operative for Zyreema. Thus, she spends most of her time outside the Dungeon traveling and gathering information. Her direct superior is Cecilia Brimstone. Category:NPC Category:Information Department